In Memory of Sorcerimon
by Kyer
Summary: Seraphimon rewards his faithful servant. Can be considered lite slash or friendship.


IN MEMORY OF SOCERIMON

.

"Sorcerimon?"

Hastily, I drop what I am doing in order to rush to my master's feet as he sits upon his crystal throne.

My lord is a holy angel type Mega with many beautiful golden wings and shiny armor, whereas I am a mere Adult; however, I do not feel the least intimidated in his presence even though he stands at twice my meager height. King Seraphimon has always seemed more like a benevolent father to me and I love him dearly. Yes, even to the point of giving my life for his should that ever become necessary.

"Yes, Seraphimon-sama?" I say as I bow respectfully before him.

He tilts his head down to regard me. How it is that he can 'see' through the helmet he wears I do not know as in all of my own previous levels my face was bare to the wind. Now as a vaccine 'ice wizardmon' I have a white cloak constantly hiding my mouth from other's view; however, my lord's helmet always covers his entire head so that only some of his golden locks spill out from underneath.

But others of the higher levels have this ability. Ophanimon, my Queen, was once an Angewomon and her helmet did the same thing. Once, I was brash enough to inquire of her how she saw out of it. She gave me a small, wry smile and said that maybe one day I would find out for myself. Just now, I am getting a tingle up my spine feeling that Seraphimon can see not only my outer self but my inner one too.

"Sorcerimon, I want to commend you for your work in mediating that dispute between the Floramon and Woodmon. "You did very well and they have agreed to end hostilities."

I blush a little. It had been no small feat getting the two to reconcile and I am proud of the accomplishment so I shove false modesty aside as I bow my head even more. Anyway, Lord Seraphimon holds truthfulness in high esteem. "Thank you, sire."

"I have given some thought on a suitable reward for your work, Sorcerimon, for you have shown yourself so very capable of handling the assignments I have put on you. Yet I can think of nothing that seems adequate. You keep to yourself so much that frankly I am at a loss to know what it is you would treasure having the most."

"My Lord is too kind with his words," I say in response. "But truly there is nothing that I lack. You have furnished me a room, given me access to books and kept my stomach full. Indeed, Lord, I am content."

"Still, for your efforts I would that you receive something extra that you might value. So think, my servant, on what that may be. If it is in my power I will grant it."

Now I feel on the spot! I have spoken the truth to my Lord- there was not that I lacked. Yet, there is something that I have wanted and would highly treasure. But I dare not ask for it. It would be overly presumptuous. I blush to even think of daring to ask of it and so my lips remain together as an awkward silence grows between us.

My gaze remains on the floor so I have no advanced warning despite the sounds of movement from the throne. Suddenly, there appears a large finger under my chin. It must be Seraphimon-sama's; whom else's could it be? It gently-yet quite determinedly- connects with my jaw and forces me to look up. I dare say my jade-colored eyes must be widening considerably when I find that the finger does indeed belong to Seraphimon-sama and those unseen eyes are now regarding me behind his metal mask. I can not help but tremble a little. Never has my beloved King ever touched me before this. His voice when next he speaks holds an air of bemused puzzlement.

"Sorcerimon, why do you remain silent when I can sense that you do desire something from me? I have told you that you have but to ask."

"My l-lord!" I stammer a bit. How can I ask this? Yet how can I not answer his question? Mortified by what I am about to voice, I remove my hat from my head as a sign of remorse and humility. If he is to smite me for my daring, I will deserve it. "Seraphimon-sama, please forgive your weak servant. But the only thing I desire other than to remain your servant is...a small lock of your hair."

His surprise is palpable despite the covering armor. I close my eyes tight and prepare as best I can for the terrible blow I am sure to receive from his hand that is yet touching my jawline. Still, the blow fails to appear as what seems like a small eternity passes before he voices his puzzlement aloud.

"Why do you wish such a gift, Sorcerimon?"

I am breaking out in a nervous sweat now, it cannot be helped; still I manage to keep my voice steady as I explain, "To treasure it, my Liege. To have a memento: some part of you with me at all times that I may draw comfort from your presence even when alone in my room." The sweat dissipates in the heated wake of my full-blown blush as I hastily add, "I am sorry. I did not intend to ever voice such an outrageous desire."

Now I know that I am about to experience deletion. I have asked too much and wish I could now fall through the floor and out of his sight. Surely he despises me now?

Still he stays his hand.

"It takes great daring to ask me for such a thing, Sorcerimon."

"I know." And this time I cannot keep the sob from my voice.

Slowly the finger's presence removes itself from me. Seconds tick by. Then a minute is gone; followed by another minute. I hear a strange sound.

"Well...? Aren't you going to take your reward?"

Confused, I open my eyes and gasp.

Seraphimon has removed his helmet and is holding out to me a lock of sun-kissed hair formed into a slender braid. I cannot believe it and stare stupidly up into the kind blue eyes of a face too handsome for mere words to describe, utterly ignoring the gift he offers as my gaze is thoroughly captured by such sheer beauty.

He raises a single eyebrow and delicately coughs to get my attention.

The sound jolts my stunned senses enough for me to extend out my own hand and take possession of the soft handiwork. His perfect mouth curves upwards into an amused smile. "Am I so ugly that I have put you into shock?" he asks.

"Oh no!" I exhale and gulp down a breath. "No, my Lord you are... You are even more beautiful than I imagined!"

"And you like your gift?" he indicated the hair I held in my hand.

Tearing my eyes away from the angelic face I look down at the braid as if seeing it for the first time. I clasp it to my chest. "Truly, my Lord, I will treasure it always."

A soft chuckling came from Seraphimon that to my bemused ears is like the sound of wind chimes during a light breeze.

"Then you won't mind if I ask for a gift in kind?"

I blink several times, unsure of what I have heard. "I beg your pardon, my Lord?"

"I would like some of your hair to keep with me as well," Seraphimon explained with an amused smile.

His hand moves toward me and lightly caresses my scalp. I find myself leaning into the touch and purring- much to my own embarrassment, but it feels so heavenly that I cannot help it. Why, to possess the braid and feel his touch first on my face and now on my hair all in one magical day? It is too much and I feel as if I am in a blissful fog. Thus I do not fully comprehend what Seraphimon has said to me until there is a tiny flash of light and a small section of my own long hair falls into his other hand. Why he wants it I cannot fathom, but make no protest of the loss. If he wanted my digicode I would find a way to get it to him as quickly as I could.

Seraphimon takes my hair and makes of it a second braid which he then drops down his chest armor. "Now I will always have your beautiful presence with me as well, Sorcerimon-kun." He winks before replacing his helmet and departing the throne room, leaving me alone.

It is like the sun has been eclipsed and I find I am curiously unable to move a muscle.

Is this all a dream, I wonder? Certainly it seems too wonderful to be real. I must be dreaming. One from which I will awaken soon.

But not, I hope, too soon.

~~~~o~~~~

In Memory of Sorcerimon Murdered by Toei Digimon Frontier, Episode 13


End file.
